Guilt
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: You were just grasping for anything that would make you feel normal again, and I’m guilty. Guilty of trying to keep you all to me, locked inside a cold Ring of gold. PT 2 of Dictionary Series [RB]


**Title: Guilt **

**Author: Fire of the Angel**

**Beta: Jewel Song**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Genre: General/Romance/Angst, I wish FF . net would allow _three _genres. **

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): If there is one, it's Ryou/Bakura. And yes, I do mean Ryou as the seme, or dominate one. Bakura's a bit to pissed off too be seme. **

**Warning(s)/Note(s)/Comment(s): Yet another Ryou POV, trying to get my first person POV warmed up for a future fiction. Part 2 of the dictionary series. Part 1 is 'Delirium', a small Yami/Ryou. **

**Archive(s): Fan Fiction . net, Live Journal . com**

**Feedback: Is desperately needed.**

**Summary: I'm guilty. You were just grasping for anything that would make you feel normal again, and I'm guilty. Guilty of trying to keep you all to me, locked inside a cold Ring of gold. But is it wrong to love something so much that you want to keep it all to yourself? Part 2 of dictionary series. [RB]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. **

**oXo******

How long has it been since I've been here? How long has it been since I've walked the walls that separate our souls? How long has it been since I've seen you?

Yami no Yugi says that you've been miserable. You always were, but he says that this is the misery of a broken heart. I didn't know that you even had one.

I pause in front of your soul room door. Are you inside, sharpening your knives? Staring at the wall? Are you inside waiting for a desolate end that will never come? Or are you sitting in anger, amber eyes glaring, teeth bared, growl in your throat, and your muscles tense? Did you know that when you're upset, your left eye twitches slightly at the corner?

You open the door before I can raise my hand to knock. Of course you'd know I was here. Our souls are forever connected, aren't they?

Amber eyes glowing with something I was never able to name, you pull me inside, and glare at me before lifting a hand and placing it on the Millennium Ring that rests upon my chest.

**_It's been cold for too long._**

****

_/I know. I'm sorry./_

**_You know how much I hate the cold._**

****

_/I know. I'm sorry./ _It's the only condolence I can give right now. I'm still trying to forgive myself for leaving this. For leaving this completion, no matter how much it hurt to sit on the sidelines unnoticed.

I should have known that you wouldn't have been angry. But for some reason, I want you to be. I want you to punish me for my actions. Actions that were committed in haste, only to be regretted later.

The 5,000 years that you waited taught you patience, but I wish that you would snap at me. Be exasperated. Be **_something. _**Something other than this eerie calm. That's my job. _I'm _supposed to be the calm one. _I'm _supposed to be the rational one.

I'm guilty. You were just grasping for anything that would make you feel normal again, and I'm guilty. Guilty of trying to keep you all to me, locked inside a cold Ring of gold. But is it wrong to love something so much that you want to keep it all to yourself?

Your eyes are glowing again. I was never able to name it, but it was always there when you were away from him. _Him._There's no way that that name can roll off of my tongue without a flinch. I can't say it without bristling in anger. And neither can you. From what Yami no Yugi said, after things went downhill and I left, anyone who said that name was on the receiving end of a nice punch.

I reach out and touch your face. You don't pull away and I'm glad. This is a time for healing and forgiveness. This is **_our _**time to find each other again.

The glow in your eyes is growing. Your amber orbs are darkening. As my fingers tangle in your hair, I'm trying to find what they are trying to tell me. _Anger?__ Hate? Joy? Hope? Faith? …Love? _You catch the stray thought, and the glowing intensifies. I've found my answer. And it's been there all along. I was just too blind to see it.

As I lean forward and kiss you, I'm guilty again. Guilty of loving a man so much that I would've let the rest of the world shatter to pieces if it meant I could stay like this forever.

Guilty from having caused unnecessary heartbreak to the only other person who completes my soul.

**oXo******

**Guilt: The act or fact of having done a wrong or committing an offence. _Webster's _****_New World_****_ Dictionary._****_ Copyright: ? _**

****

****

**oXo******

**Fire of the Angel: I only wish that writing my other fics would come this easy. Sigh. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Jewel Song: AWESOME JOB! dancing That was amazing! Once again, hardly any mistakes at all. I changed the wording at the end for some clarification and changed some 'to' choices, if you know what I mean. Great job, and I can't wait from the next installment! **

**Please review.**


End file.
